Single Wish
by Radioactive Penguins
Summary: Harry wakes up a different world, where Neville is the boy who lived and his family is alive. And he has a boyfriend. NOT your average AN plot line. AN SLASH HPDM SBRL OOTP soilers


**Title** Single Wish  
**Author** Radioactive Penguins   
**Beta** Moi  
**Rating** M  
**Summary** Harry wakes up a different world, where Neville is the boy who lived and his family is alive. And he has a boyfriend. NOT your average AN plot line. AN SLASH HPDM SBRL OOTP soilers  
**Pairings** HPDM in later chapters  
**Disclaimer** I know nothing. only the oc's   
**WARNINGS** ooc-ness, slash (male / male pairings), alive!Sirius, alive!Potters, AN,

'_thoughts_'  
"speak ... "

**A/N** Hello my lovelies :) I know the title is kind of lame but if I can think of a different title then I will change it. Hopefully if I get enough reviews and I can update this story quicker (remember peoples, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapters come). This story has originality in it (LE GASP!) ! I think ...

» »

Harry's head hit the glass window and his glasses slid down off his face. A small bit of drool landed on hedwigs cage below the windowsill and hit her on the head, she screeched. Thus waking him up from his dreams of black dogs wearing birthday party hats.

He glanced around his room, the sky shone brightly outside his window and stars filled the sky for the first time in days. His eyes wandered along the sidewalks and ended up a small alley way, his eyes watered as he remembered when he'd first seen Sirius in that same alley way. It was the fourth week of the summer holiday's and he had spent most of it crying from his loss of Sirius, and the dursley's hadn't made it any better. If anything they made it worse.

To make matters worse Ron and Hermione hadn't sent anything at all, neither had anyone else. If they wanted him to send letters every three days, then what was the point if they didn't reply back? When his birthday came around most he got was a mud cake from Hagrid, a bag of tricks from the twins. He read it in the daily prophet that Remus had gone missing, it was only a small article and a divorce announcement took up most of that page. Now he'd lost the only people that had any friendship with his parents.

He'd also slowly began to suspect that Voldemort was behind his disappearance. Harry sighed and wondered over to his bed before lying down on it (Its rather hard to lay down a bed that isn't there).

As he closed his eyes his thoughts went to his parents, '_I wish they were back_' he thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

» »

"Wake up!" A voice yelled in his ears, it sounded younger then he was by about 4 years. He groaned and shook his head, a lump jumped on his back.

He yelled and sat up straight sending the lump to the ground. "Oompfh," the lump said as it hit the ground. He looked around his room, his bed was bigger then the one he had slept in the night before. A desk was in one of the far corners, parchment was scattered across it and a lamp was next to it. A wardrobe was next to the desk and a side table was next to the bed. And the lump was staring at him with huge brown eyes.

The lump now appeared to be a girl aged 11 or 12 with long red hair and looked a lot like his mother and Ginny combined.

He stared at her. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, the girl just grinned at him.

"Awww, Harry's still trying to wake up." She grinned at him and giggled before running away.

He growled angrily and wondered if this some sick joke the twins had pulled on him a late birthday prank. He noticed a mirror hanging near the wardrobe. He gasped. The first, most obvious, thing he noticed was that the scar was gone - his forehead was completely scar free! His hair was shorter then it used to be and he no longer needed his glasses, but the most obvious thing was stuck out was his eyes, they were greener and more lively. He noticed another thing, he looked ... different to say the least. At least he didn't look like he had spent most is live as an outcast anymore.

He went downstairs and into a kitchen, he stared. His mother was standing there, alive, watching him as if nothing life changing had just happened. He gasped and suddenly felt faint. His wish had come true.

He closed his eyes and breathed inwardly, '_Calm down,_' he told himself '_your probably only dreaming._'

"Harry?" His thoughts were ripped in half when he heard his mother speak in a concerned voice, "Harry are you feeling alright?"

"What?" He asked and glanced around the room one last time, "oh yeah, I'm fine mum.."

"Are you sure?" She asked, he nodded in reply. Later on the rest of the rest of his family came down for breakfast. From he heard, he was three hours early for breakfast.

» »

Harry soon learnt the he was not the only child in his family, there was the twelve year old girl that had woken him up that morning - Olivia. He had a brother a year younger then him named Andrew. And he had another sister two years younger then him, Michelle. He found himself enjoying their company more then he would ever have enjoyed someones company in his own time, his history was the same as the one he had in his own time. Expect for the fact that Nevile Longbottom was the boy who lived and not he himself.

Sirius was married to ... "Remus!" He muttered to himself in surprise the moment he saw them pass through the fire place, he soon learnt that they had a child of their own - a son the same age as Michelle named Michael. He knew that in his time they had gone out once but it wasn't even a quarter of what the couple shared now. He also found out that they would have had more children, but Remus, being the 'mother' of the family, could not carry children without risk of both him and the child dying. It was a miracle Michael lived past four moths inside of Remus.

Harry slowly began to work out what he was like here, he slept in late and was a typical sixteen year old. He was still in Gryffindor but was friends with more Slytherins then Gryffindors. He also wasn't on the gryffindor quidditch team and had no interest in the sport. Olivia soon became his favourite sibling, she reminded him of a confident version of Ginny who was in her second year of Hogwarts (minus the possession part). Andrew was nuts about quidditch, he was like a never ending rant of the game; apparently Ginny now played seeker for their house. Michelle seemed more quiet and shyer then the rest, she would only start to talk when someone talked to her first.

Harry had taken a sudden liking to his parents. He never expected he'd be able to like his father after what he had seen in snape's pensive.

He soon found out on his second week there that this was a different universe to his own. Not that he cared anyways.

He grinned to himself as he feel back on his bed later that night. Life was good.

» »

The final day of the holidays came fast. Too fast. He was soon to start his sixth year of hogwarts tomorrow, and it took him ages to convince his body to go to diagon alley with the rest of his family. The streets for more crowed, more friendlier, and there was more shops that there were in his time. And knockturn alley was no where near as feared as it was in his time.

Once they had got all their robes sorted out they managed to pick their way through the crowds to the book store without getting lost more then four times. Harry was wondering through the lanes of books when someone bumped into him, it was ron.

"Watch were your going, Potter!" Ron spat at him before shoving his way past. Andrew went over to him quickly when he saw him pass.

"Was he giving you trouble again, Harry?" He asked, Harry nodded not knowing what else to do. "He's a brat, I don't know why you put up with him anyways."

Harry just shrugged and past through the rest of the day without much thought.

The next day was hell. Items were misplaced and Michelle managed to nearly break her arm will dragging her trunk down the stairs. "I told we should use hovering charms!" James said as he fixed her arm via magic.

By the time they managed to get to the train station a cat had jumped on their bags and made itself home (Who was later found out to be Olivia's cat, Sammy), a trunk has been split in half going through the barrier and they were five seconds before time. They yelled their goodbyes through the train door and split up in different directions to try and find a compartment. Harry soon found an empty compartment near the back of the back of the train.

The compartment was empty for the first five minutes before the slytherin's in his year (Blaise, Draco, Pansy and the two body-guard baboons that don't say anything at all) slid the compartment open. "Hey Harry," Pansy said and hugged him deeply, "how come you didn't write to us?"

"Wait, what?" He asked in surprise. Why were they all suddenly talking to him? Didn't they hate him here like they did in his universe?

"We just saying how unusual it was that you didn't write to us once over the summer," Blaise said and glanced down at him.

"Ohh ... umm, I must of forgotten, sorry," Harry mumbled and tried hard to meet their eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Goyle asked him in concern, Harry nearly he an attack. He had never heard him talk once in all the years he knew of his existence, "You never apologise for anything."

"Uhhh," he said and tried to think of a good excuse, "I'm just excited to be back at hogwarts, you know?"

Pansy seemed unconvinced, "Really." she said but dropped the subject at once. Surprisingly Malfoy never said anything the entire trip.

When the train stopped, everyone other then Harry and malfoy went out of the compartment. Malfoy eyed him wearily before he Harry felt himself being pushed down on the seat, Malfoy landed on top.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked and tried to sit up in the seat.

"I'm getting to that!" He snapped and glared at him, "Why didn't you write?"

"I told you, I forgot!"

"So? You told me you would write!"

"Did I?"

"Yes! Some boyfriend you are if you don't write once!" Draco spat at him before leaving him alone in the compartment.

Great. Now he would have to keep up the image of being Draco Malfoy's boyfriend.

» »

**A/N** You like:) review my lovelies, reviews! I'm working on my grammar x3

**READ** & _and&&_ **REVIEW**

**Harry;** gasp!

**Ex-lump;** gasp!

**Green ball point pen;** gasp!

**Narrator;** gasp!

**Lava lamp;** gasp!

**Cow print bean bag;** gasp!

**Aliens from the simpsons;** gasp!

**Evil monkey from family guy;** gasp!

**Kitteh;** SHUT UP!

**Everyone else;** gasp!


End file.
